


Homeward

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CW Clusterfuck, Fluff, Just hold on to your butts, More Ships to come, Multi, Omega Jensen, Pack Feels, Please Don't Hate Me, Somebody help me write this weird thing, This Story Confuses Even It's Writer, but it is my BABY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescued from an abusive environment, Jensen is given a second chance by Jared, the kind, gentle leader of an amazing pack. Taken in and treated as one of their own, the Omega flourishes, and as the close-knit family flirts, fights, and falls in love, his platonic relationship with their Alpha becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but hopefully you'll find the story itself more enjoyable. Love those kudos, but please please please comment. It would mean the world to me to hear your thoughts, feelings, constructive criticisms, ect. Enjoy!
> 
> Update: I'm thinking about making the second chapter into a separate story and taking this one in a different direction. Thoughts?

It was a mild summer night, and the round, full moon cast a pleasant glow over the Earth below it. A few ragged-looking crows seemed to be draped over the branches of a giant, gnarled apple tree, and beneath it two large yellow eyes shone in the shade its leaves provided. They seemed to be suspended in mid-air like the Cheshire cat’s smile.

 

In reality, they belonged to a man.

 

He crouched on the hood of a beat-up van, sniffing the air in search of unfamiliar scents. Waves of stress, fear, and anger emanated from the van’s windows, but they didn’t bother him, even if they had initially put him on edge. The smell was that of his pack in distress. It would be enough to worry any Alpha, especially on a night as dangerous as this one.

 

He wanted out. He wanted to leap from the hood of the van, catch a low hanging branch and swing to the ground. From there he thought he would storm the Ackles’ main house, maybe take out a few of theirs to get where he needed to go. It would be worth sustaining any amount of injury if he got what he’d come for. But his pack’s safety came first, (as he was sure Stephen would be happy to remind him) and they were on another pack’s territory now, with the intent of kidnapping one of it’s members. It would not be wise to blow their cover.

 

“Where’s the goddamn switch?” Someone growled from inside the van. A ceiling light flickered on, revealing six people packed into the back of it. They all stayed low to the floor, some crouching, some cross-legged, some lying down. A fierce-looking woman in a tank-top and jeans held a worn piece of paper under the light, and two men crowded in on either side of her, staring at it intently.

 

“Everyone ready?” One of them yelled, not taking his eyes off the paper even as he addressed his packmates. A chorus of agreement followed his question, and the van’s side-door slid open, releasing the group out into the field surrounding the Ackles pack’s land.

 

“Jared!” The blonde woman called, and the man on the hood turned to look at her, his eyes still glowing a rich yellow in the darkness.

 

“Alona.” He answered, and bowed his head, a sign of extreme respect shown among pack leaders. Alona returned the gesture, then watched as Jared swung down from his perch and landed soundlessly on the ground below him.

 

“You sure this is a good idea?” Alona asked him. A crooked grin spread across his face. She was the only one that ever dared question his judgement. Even the other Alphas in the pack followed his lead without question. He liked that about her. She was strong-willed, brave, and never hesitated to tell him if she thought he was acting on impulse.

 

“Yes.” He assured her. “If we don’t go for it tonight, we may never get another chance.”

 

The silence that would have fallen between them was filled with the sound of feet swishing through the tall grass. “I trust you.” She told him, and he looked into her eyes as she said it, wanting to make sure that she understood what he couldn’t convey with words. She was the first to look away, as was customary, but he would never think less of her for it, and she knew that.

 

A tall, skinny teenager sidled up beside him, and he threw an arm out, pulling the kid in for a side-hug. “You ready for your first rescue mission, pup?” He teased, and Colin wriggled out of his grasp, smoothing his hair where it had been ruffled by the sudden attack.

 

“‘M not a pup anymore, Jarhead.” He pouted, wincing at the slight ache in his shoulders. Alona shushed them both.

 

They were approaching the edge of the field now, and the light from the Ackles’ main house made it clearly visible.

 

“Drop.” Jared said, using his Alpha voice to make sure he had full control of the situation. Six tall, human forms flattened to nothing, disappearing into the cold, dewy grass that had bent under their feet only moments before. The field looked as empty as it had half an hour before, and that was just how Jared wanted it.

 

“Circle up.” He commanded. A bit more swishing, a few scrapes and bumps, and the pack lay facing each other, their bodies forming a lazy oval on the padded ground.

 

“Here’s the plan.” He said, once he knew he had everyone’s attention. “Colin, you and Gen go ‘round back and make some noise, distract some of Jeffrey’s fighters.  I won’t have you in the thick of things when they go bad, and if anyone comes after you, I want you to disappear. You got me?”

 

The two teens nodded vigorously, giddy at the thought of being able to help their pack. A lifetime of being told they were too young to do anything worth doing had left them more than ready for this moment.

 

Jared continued on. “I want you and Ty with me, Ian. You guys are my best fighters, and I’m gonna need your help tonight.”

 

Ian nodded solemnly, but his blue eyes flashed with excitement at the mention of a fight.

 

“How many fighters you think he’s got in there, Jay?” Ty asked.

 

“Five at least,” Jared told him. “and more in the other houses. Our goal is to be out of here before he can call them. We don’t know how many of them there are, and I don’t care to find out. Do you?”

 

Ty shook his head, and Jared turned to Alona.

 

“You’ll be in the third door to the left as soon as we can get you there, Nani.” He said, and she smiled at the use of her nickname, shooting him a thumbs-up along with her wide, joyful grin.

 

All was quiet for a moment, and Jared locked eyes with the boy directly across the circle from him.

 

“You know what I need from you, Grant.” He said. The silence that fell in the wake of his words was so absolute that it felt as though the entire Earth had gone quiet in anticipation of a reply that never came. In a split second the boy had disappeared, leaving no sound or trail behind to prove that he had ever really been there.

 

“That kid gives me the creeps.” Ty said, not for the first time. Ian chuckled, a rare occurrence, given that he was so quiet. Jared had a feeling that if anyone knew what Grant’s deal was, it was Ian.

 

Everyone got to their feet. Alona hugged Gen, who rolled her eyes and huffed, and kissed Colin on the forehead. He looked nervous, but determined. Jared was proud of him.

 

The two teens broke off to the left, going around back as their leader had ordered them to do. Ty and Alona watched them go with thinly veiled apprehension, both looking like they might call their children back at any moment. Jared looked on impassively.  He trusted the young ones’ ability to take care of themselves.

 

“They’ll be fine.” He told the other three. He could smell fear and apprehension on the two parents, but on Ian, only anger.

 

Ian was the one that had brought the mission to Jared’s attention. He had always hated the Ackles pack, and found the way that they treated their Omegas both disgusting and dishonorable. He’d been watching them since they’d acquired a young male Omega last winter, and when he’d felt that he’d seen enough, he’d asked Jared about the possibility of a rescue mission.

 

Jared had never seen the workings of other packs as any of his business, but he couldn't ignore Ian’s description of the young Omega’s treatment. Just the thought of any Omega experiencing that much pain and fear made his wolf itch to slash the Ackles Alpha’s throat. The Alpha in question, Jeffery, had always been much too strict and cruel for Jared’s taste. Now that he had a reason, he was greatly looking forward to bringing the tyrant down.

 

“You got the map, Ian?” He asked. The quiet Beta pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over. It was crudely drawn, but the map showed the general location of every house on the Ackles’ land, as well as how many Betas and Omegas lived in each one. The Ackles pack had a surprising number of fighters, and it was important to know where they’d be coming from when they were called.

 

~+~

  
  


Colin and Gen made their way to the side of the house. Lamplight glowed from one of the windows where the curtain was drawn back. They moved quickly and quietly, crouching beneath it with their backs to the wall. Peering around the corner, Colin made sure that there was no one outside yet.

 

"Ready?" He asked his sister, and Gen nodded. They unleashed a cacophony of howls, whimpers, and shrieks that was heard by everyone within a three mile radius of where they sat.

 

A face appeared at the window, and the siblings cackled like Hyenas as they bolted upwards, sprinting across the grass and disappearing into the woods. They continued on making crazy noises as they ran, and Colin almost forgot his fear at the feeling the cool wind in his face. He ran alongside his sister, finding the unfamiliar forest surprisingly easy to navigate. As the two lept over rocks and fallen trees like they were nothing, they drew strength from each other’s exhilaration. They felt invincible.

 

Trees whizzed past, their leaves fluttering as the young wolves passed them. In the shadows, two sets of glowing eyes lit the path ahead.

 

Just as Colin was beginning to wonder if anyone had even come after them, he smelled something that nearly stopped him dead in his tracks. Waves of pure rage assaulted his senses. It was like nothing he’d ever smelled before, and it terrified him. Instead of stopping, he redoubled his effort, silent now.

 

He wanted to yell for Gen, to warn her to stay close to him, but he didn't dare make a sound. In the relative silence, his sharp ears began to pick up noises that made his skin crawl and his body shake. It began with a whisper through the branches he’d left behind him, footsteps that were not his own. Then he heard a loud crash somewhere to the left of him. He recognized Gen’s screams of fear before they were silenced.

 

The footsteps behind him never slowed or got farther away, and now he could hear more of them. The fighters were taunting him, whooping, howling and laughing darkly, calling to each other through the darkness. He began to act purely on instinct, his mind racing as he struggled to escape his pursuers.They were hunting, and as surely as Colin knew that they would catch him, he knew what they would do with him when they did.

 

~+~

 

Jared watched the young ones flee from low in the grass. _It’s time_ , he thought. _No going back now_. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet again, signaling to the others to follow his lead. Leaping over the wooden railing and onto the porch, he landed softly, making sure no one in the house noticed his presence. The others were right behind him. He glanced at the rest of the pack, then slowly opened the front door. The living room was surprisingly empty. Slinking down the hall, they approached the room where the Omega was being held.

 

Jared pushed open the door, revealing someone standing in the middle of the empty room. It was Jeff, the Ackles Alpha. The look on his face made Jared want to rip his head off.

 

"It’s good to see you again, Jared." Jeff grinned.

 

"I wish I could say the same of you, Jeffrey." Jared growled.

 

The older Alpha frowned, but only for a moment. The mischief in his eyes quickly returned. "I see that you've made it into my home.” He said, sounding impressed. “Is there any particular reason that you've brought most of your pack with you?"

 

Alona stepped forward before anyone could stop her. "We know what you've been doing to him, you bastard.” She snarled. Jared put a hand on her shoulder, then paused to sniff the air. A sweet, rich scent filled his nostrils.

 

"I know he's around here somewhere.” He said to Jeff. “And you know I’m here to collect him. Hand him over, or we’ll start making trouble." The two Alphas paced around the room, making eye contact and holding it. Neither one would look away.

 

"You? Make trouble?" Jeffrey scoffed. “I didn't think you’d ever be the type to start a fight.”

 

Jared’s eyes gleamed with hatred.

 

“Watch me."

 

He charged at Jeff, gleaming white teeth bared in a horrendous snarl. Jeff dodged the attack, and Jared nearly kicked a hole in the wall, but bounced back with impressive speed. He lunged for the tyrant again, and this time they collided, Jared’s fist leaving Jeff’s lips split and bleeding.

"I don't think you want to do that, Jared" The wounded Alpha grinned. The fighters that he’d sent into the woods walked in, dragging Gen and Colin behind them.

 

Colin’s face was marred by three deep gashes, a river of blood pouring from his wounds and soaking into his shirt. Gen’s right cheek was terribly bruised, the eye above it swollen almost completely shut. Blood trickled from a cut above her eyebrow.

 

“I’m so sorry, Alpha.” Colin mumbled, and Jared was horrified to see tears welling in the corners of his big green eyes.

 

“My kids...” He whispered, and Jeff laughed at the guilt and sadness on his face. Jared felt crushed for the first time in a while.

 

His despair quickly turned to anger. He clenched his teeth and he balled his fists, growling loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting his inner wolf for control.

 

 _Hurting me is okay_ , it growled, softly at first, it’s voice growing in intensity as it went on. _Kick me, bite me, claw me, I don’t care. My pack is where I draw the line._

 

Jared curled in on himself, howling in frustration at the pain that he had caused. His eyes blackened demonically, only a thin ring of gold showing as his fangs slid thick and sharp from his gums. His wolf had won out, and it wouldn't stop until it tasted blood.

 

“Well, fuck.” Ian said flatly, his eyes meeting Jeff’s. “Now you've done it.” Even Alona had fear in her eyes as Jared straightened up. He cracked his neck, then his knuckles.

 

"It's on." He growled. His voice was not his own.

 

Striking quickly and efficiently, he knocked Jeff over and pinned him to the ground. His fingernails dug into the older Alpha’s neck so hard they drew blood, and Jeff could only gasp and choke as Jared strangled him. The sound echoed through the room as everyone else stood frozen by fear and shock. By now, the ones holding Gen and Colin had made a run for it, leaving them to collapse in their packmates’ arms.

 

"Find the Omega!" Jared commanded, pausing only for a second. Alona set out to find him. While she was gone, Jared ripped a long, deep gouge in Jeff’s chest, just above his heart. “To remember me by.” He said, grinning savagely.

 

Alona returned a few moments later with an unconscious teenage boy in her arms. He was filthy and malnourished, and his skin was a mess of bruises, cuts, and cigarette burns. "The bastard had him locked in the cellar.” The Beta said, looking utterly disgusted. “Let's go."

 

"Come on!" Ian said to Jared. He moved away from Jeff, who was barely conscious, leaving his bloodied, beaten body for his fighters to find.

 

Two steps from the door, he turned back, signaling to the others that they should go on ahead of him. He walked over to where Jeff lay groaning on the floor.

 

"This is for beating the little ones," He snarled, kicking the tyrant as hard as he could in the side. "This is for disrespecting me," Another hard kick, this time delivered directly to his rib cage. The sickening crunch it produced was music to Jared’s ears. "And this is for thinking that you're better than me for all these years." He kicked Jeff as hard as he could in the face. Leaving him a whimpering ball of pain on the blood-stained floor, Jared headed towards the door.

 

"I don't want to ever see your face around again." He snarled. He slammed the front door so hard on his way out that it’s hinges broke.

 

He caught up with the rest of his team up ahead, joining them as they made their way back to the van. Gen and Collin were carried by Ian and Ty, while Alona trudged on behind them, trying to keep a hold of the Omega boy. Jared jogged up next to them, then slowed to match her pace.

 

"Want me to take him?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded, straining to pull him up enough to hand him off to her leader. Jared wrapped his arms around the boy’s lithe frame and held him against his chest. The Omega’s eyes opened, and Jared saw them gleam out of the corner of his eye. Looking down to take in the boy’s dazed expression, he was surprised at how beautiful he looked even in his broken state. His green eyes shone in the moonlight, his wolf clearly visible within them. It was almost as if Jared was looking through the windows to the Omega’s soul.

 

He looked down at him in reverie, a faint smile appearing on his face as their eyes met. "Don’t worry, sweetheart,” He whispered. “I’ll protect you from now on.”

 

The boy in his arms turned his head slightly and muttered, "Jensen."

 

Jared smiled in delight. A beautiful name for a beautiful Omega, he thought. "You're safe now, Jensen." He assured him. With the warm, soothing smell of his Alpha to comfort him, Jensen gently snuggled his head into the crook of Jared's neck and fell back asleep almost immediately.  

 

Jared kept walking to the van, the grass swishing beneath his feet. The sun was rising slowly in the East, and he looked around to see what he had accomplished. The little ones might have been injured, but they were safe, and they’d helped rescue someone who had been through far worse for far too long. They’d saved him.

 

Alona walked ahead to open the van’s doors. Once the rest of his team was inside, Jared laid Jensen down in the back and moved towards the front passenger seat. Jensen whimpered slightly, searching out the Alpha’s warmth in his sleep. Latching onto the back of Jared’s shirt, he pulled him down again. Ian snickered. “Cute.” Ty said, trying not to laugh.

 

Grant was already waiting in the driver's seat for them. Jared sat on the floor of the van with Jensen curled up next to him, his head resting in Jared’s lap. Soon enough, everyone but Grant was fast asleep, and he kept his eyes on the road, driving all through the morning to get them home safely.

 

 


	2. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter as much as the first! Enjoy! ^_^

Afternoon sunlight fell across Jensen’s face. His eyes opened slowly, and he yawned, stretching his aching limbs. Looking around, he saw that he was laying on a cot in a small room.  It took a few moments for him to realize that someone was watching him.

 

"How are you feeling?" The stranger asked. Jensen could tell he was a Beta, and he looked genuinely concerned. Still, he avoided the man’s bright blue eyes.

 

"Okay, I guess." He said quietly. The stranger smiled, looking relieved.

 

“You gave us quite a scare there, buddy.” He said. “You were out for two days. Jared was worried sick about you.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened. Noticing the young Omega’s fear, the blue-eyed man sat down on the floor, making a conscious effort to avoid the boys eyes. This helped him calm down, but he was still on edge, shifting his weight from side to side nervously.

 

“My name is Misha.” The older wolf explained. “I’m basically the pack’s doctor. Jared is our Alpha, and you met him a few nights ago, right?”

 

Jensen thought back to the last time he was conscious. He couldn’t remember much, and what he could was vague and fuzzy. He could remember the cold and darkness of the cellar, and then a lot of bright lights. He could remember hands on him, lifting him up, and a warmth like he’d never felt before all around him, making him feel safe and cared for. But now that warmth was gone, and he was frightened.

 

He whimpered and hid his face, burrowing into the blankets.

 

“Nice job, dorkwad.” He heard low voice say. “You can’t mention Alphas to him, he’s traumatized. They’ve probably been nothing but trouble for him since the day he was sold to the Ackles pack.”

 

“Crap.” Misha swore.

 

“It’s fine, Misha.” Another new voice, female this time.  Jensen was terrified, and he whined softly, shaking beneath the covers of his small cot.

 

“Should we let Jared in?” Someone asked. “You know he’s at the door.”

 

All was quiet for a moment. Thinking that the strange wolves might be gone, Jensen wiggled, making a small tunnel in the blankets to look out of. Alona stood and looked at him for a moment, then dropped to a crouch in front of him.

 

“Well hey there, sweetie.” She cooed, her warm brown eyes full of love and concern. Jensen wanted to hide from her, but her voice was soft and soothing, and he let her pet his hair.

 

“He seems to like you well enough.” Misha huffed. Jensen’s eyes darted towards the noise, but the hand on his head kept him calm. He nuzzled into it and smiled softly.

 

“He just needs snuggles, honey.” The nice lady said. “He’s a darlin’, but you gotta go easy on him. He’s been hurt.”

 

She reached out with one hand, keeping the other on his head, and touched the thin pink scar on his neck. It was long, stretching all the way from the curve of his jaw to his collarbone. Jensen didn’t flinch away like she’d expected, but leaned into the touch, prompting her to scratch the itchy spot.

 

“Go ahead, Ian.” She said. “I think he’s ready.”

 

Ian opened the sickroom door. Jared was standing just outside of it, as the Beta had predicted.

 

“How is he?” He said, trying to stay calm. His voice betrayed him. He sounded so worried that Misha raised an eyebrow at him, but he hardly noticed.

 

“He seems alright.” Alona told him. “Misha could only get a few words out of him, and he’s disoriented, but he warmed up to me pretty fast.” Jared turned towards the sound of her voice to see Jensen’s face peeking out of the covers.

 

He was down on the floor next to her immediately. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said quietly, and the Omega recognized his voice. Unfortunately, he also recognized the smell of an Alpha in distress, and wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes.

 

“He thinks you’re upset at him.” Misha explained. Jared smiled sadly, lifting a hand to touch Jensen’s face.

 

“I’m not mad, baby.” He assured the frightened boy. “Look at me.” The command was stern but gentle, and Jensen couldn’t ignore it. He looked into Jared’s eyes.

 

They were filled with sadness, but bright, and crinkled at the corners when the Alpha smiled. “There you are. You have such pretty eyes. Can you talk to me?”

 

Jensen blushed at the compliment, breaking eye contact to look down at the floor. “Yes, Alpha.” He whispered. Jared’s hand on his face felt pleasant and warm, and he nuzzled into it, practically falling out of bed in an attempt to get more gentle touches. He squeaked in surprise as he landed in an awkward pile of sheets on Jared’s lap.

 

Everyone laughed, and Jensen blushed, suddenly self-conscious. “Sorry.” He mumbled, trying to wiggle away from Jared in his embarrassment. The Alpha would have none of it, scooping Jensen up and holding him tightly against his chest.

 

Jensen was about to protest, but went lax as he took a deep breathe into his nose. The warm, safe smell from the night of his rescue was all around him again. Forgetting his worry, he snuggled into Jared’s embrace, mewling contentedly.

 

“Woah there, little one.” Jared said, looking to his packmates for help. He was confused by Jensen’s sudden compliance, but Misha smiled knowingly at him.

 

“He probably imprinted on you that night when you were holding him ,” The healer explained, “And now he knows you by scent. He must _really_ like what he smells, too. That’s a pretty rare occurrence with abused Omegas.”

 

Jared glanced down at Jensen, who was wiggling around on his lap, his breathes deep and snuffly as he inhaled the Alpha’s scent. A small smile lit up his face. It was a truly beautiful sight.

 

“What do I do?” Jared asked Misha out of the corner of his mouth, keeping his voice low so as not to startle the happy Omega.

 

“Just hold him.” Misha told him.“Whatever you do, don’t push him away. His wolf would see that as rejection, which could lead to all sorts of problems."

 

"Problems?" Jared said. Misha nodded.

 

"Heartbreak, starvation, depression....the list goes on, and it's not pretty."

 

Jared thought the words sounded familiar. He remembered listening to Misha teach his apprentice about the side-effects of mate rejection in Omegas, and his eyes widened.

 

“So by imprinted on me, you mean he’s….”

 

“Yes.” Misha said. “Jensen has accepted you as his Alpha as well as his mate.”

 

~+~

 

Outside the door, Stephen sat and listened. There were too many people in the sickroom already. Misha, Alona, and Ian had already been there when the new arrival had woken up, and Jared had been let in shortly after the kid had opened his eyes. Stephen was excited about the addition of another Omega to the pack, sure, but he wanted to meet him when there weren’t a bunch of other people around. Besides, judging by the conversation Misha and Jared were having inside, Jensen had fallen asleep in the Alpha’s arms.

 

Stephen was interested in their sudden bond. As Misha had said, abused Omegas very rarely imprinted on Alphas so quickly, if at all. It would be interesting to see how their relationship evolved as time went on.

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned his head to see Grant sitting against the wall next to him. It was hardly startling. The kid was always so quiet, he had no problem sneaking up on his packmates.

 

Stephen nodded to him in greeting, and Grant nodded back.

 

_What is going on?_ he signed.

 

“The kid’s awake.” Stephen told him.

 

Grant thought for a moment, then signed _How is he?_

“Sounds like he’s okay.” Stephen replied. “A little weird in the head, but it’ll pass.”

 

Grant smiled. _I am glad. Jared was very worried about him._

“Yeah, he was. You know what they’re saying now?” Stephen asked him.

 

Grant put his ear to the wall. _A lot of stuff about how cute he is._

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Before you got here, Misha said he thinks Jared and the kid are Destined.”

 

_Really?_ Grant signed. He looked as surprised as Stephen felt.

 

“Yeah, really.” The healer’s apprentice said. “And the weird thing is, I think he’s right. I can smell Jensen from here, but Jared isn’t reacting at all.”

 

_That is a Destined trait, right?_ Grant had his thoughtful face on again. _They calm each other down instead of making each other go crazy?_

 

Stephen laughed. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

_What do you think is going to happen?_ Grant signed.

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Stephen admitted. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are super-duper appreciated... (especially those comments, love 'em!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
